Skater Boy
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This was a song fic that was based on the song Skater Boy. It was removed, but I don't see the reason they stated. Anyway, I am reposting it, and if you have a complaint, please comment and I'll fix it. Anyway, it is based off of Skater Boy with a Kago


Skater Boy

AN: I don't own Inu-Yasha characters nor do I own the song "Skater Boy." Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and "Skater Boy" belongs to Avril Lavigne. (Feb 11, 2003)

PS: This may start out as Kikyo/Inu-Yasha but you all know I wouldn't keep it that way. grins evilly Oh, and I know that the character are a little OOC, but remember they grew up in a different environment than the feudal age of Japan. Let's get on with the show!

**PPS: I am now reposting this because it was unfairly removed in my opinion. If you feel that this story should be removed, please contact me and inform me why, I promise I will fix it. (Feb. 11, 2006)**

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

As teenage boy walked into the school. His white hair suddenly billowed about as he bumped into someone. A female someone to be exact. His breath caught as the proclaimed "skater boy" saw the ballet dancer on the ground. He held out a hand to help her up. He, like everyone else whether they'd seen her or not, knew who it was. "Kikyo." He said under his breath.

Kikyo stared up at the golden-eyed boy that she'd bumped into. She recognized him because it was said the only the "skater boy" had eyes like that. She knew his name as well. "Inu-Yasha."

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Five weeks after the bumping incident Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were going steady. She did it despite all her friends' objections to his clothing. Inu-Yasha for his part just went out with her because he wanted her. He didn't know it, but, even though she never said so, she wanted him too. Neither of them were aware of each other's thoughts.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

"We're breaking up." Kikyo said. It had been six months and her friends had finally convinced her that she was too good for him.

"But Kikyo, why?" Inu-Yasha said, confused.

"I'm finally listening to what my friends said. I am too good for you." And with that said Kikyo walked out of the park cold-heartedly leaving a miserable boy behind her.

_Five years from now, she sits at home._

_Feeding the baby._

_She's all alone._

_She turns on TV._

_Guess who she sees._

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

Kikyo sat down on the couch. She took her one-year-old child in one arm and began feeding him with the other. She'd been alone since her last husband had left her.

She turned on the TV and began flipping channels. She suddenly stopped when she reached MTV. She recognized the man on there. It was the "skater boy."

_She calls up her friends, they already know._

_And they all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along and stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man she'd turned down._

As Kikyo watched the TV, fascinated, she began dialing her friends' numbers. At each one she gets the same answer, they all ready knew and they had each bought a ticket and bought her a ticket if she wanted to go.

At the concert Kikyo looked up at the man and recognized him as the boy she'd turned down.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star._

_Slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Kikyo remembers her last words to him at their parting. She now sorely regrets having said that to him. She also silently cursed her friends for convincing her She stares up at the rock star, and she still can't believe her eyes.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boys mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how it ends._

_Too bad you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

After the "skater boy" finishes his next number he calls for a girl to come out onto the stage.

The young woman had black, back-length black hair. She had brown eyes(AN: Sorry if that's wrong). She wore a pink halter-top along with black, leather jeans.

"This is Kagome. She is my wife and I'd like to thank her for the inspiration she gave me. She saw in me what other didn't." Inu-Yasha the "skater boy" said. He hugged the young woman next to him.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard._

_How we rock each other's world._

Kikyo stared in disbelief as the woman named Kagome took the mike. "I hope you all enjoy the show. And now you can see who the "skater boy" has become."

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be in the studio._

_Singing the song we wrote._

_About a girl you used to know._

Kagome handed the mike back to Inu-Yasha and spoke to him a normal voice that was drowned enough by everything else that only those near the stage could hear what she had said. Kikyo heard. "I see you after the show Inu-Yasha. I'll be in the backstage studio practicing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."


End file.
